The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to connectors, and more particularly, to a strain relief boot for a connector that terminates the end portion of a cable.
Connectors that terminate the end portion of a cable often include one or more contacts that are connected to one or more corresponding conductors of the cable. The contacts are typically held by a housing. At least some known connectors that terminate the end portion of a cable include a strain relief boot that covers the end portion of the cable that is terminated by the connector. As the name suggests, the strain relief boot reduces strain on the cable. For example, the strain relief boot may reduce strain when the cable is pulled on to avoid over-bending the cable. Such over-bending of the cable may lead to attenuation and even breakage of the conductors within the cable. Moreover, over-bending of the cable may weaken and/or damage an insulating jacket of the cable.
At least some known strain relief boots extend over a ferrule or cover that surrounds the end portion of the cable. The strain relief boot may be connected to the cover or ferrule to hold the strain relief boot on the end portion of the cable. However, the strain relief boots of at least some known connectors that terminate the end portion of a cable do not provide strain relief to the housing. Over-bending of the cable may thereby result in damage to the housing and/or the contacts held by the housing, and/or may cause the contacts to be pulled out of the housing.
There is a need for providing strain relief to a housing of a connector that terminates the end portion of a cable.